


Ужасно правдивая история об интимных местах солдат

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Нетрадиционные проявления любви [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no cannibalism, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Medical Professionals, Soldiers, Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Подарок Шерлока не убедил Джона рассказать о своей службе в Афганистане, но бутылка хорошего виски должна помочь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Нетрадиционные проявления любви [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767343
Kudos: 8





	Ужасно правдивая история об интимных местах солдат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Terrible True Tale of the Private's Privates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364288) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



После того, как Большая Охота на верблюжьего паука достигла неизбежного финала, Шерлок решил, что не стоит его отскребать с подошвы военного ботинка Джона для дальнейшего изучения. Джон отложил ботинки, чтобы почистить и отполировать их позже. А Шерлок достал на кухне откуда-то из недр верхней полки на кухне бутылку 16-летнего «Lagavulin»(1), чтобы они могли отпраздновать свою победу.

– Мошенник, – прокомментировал Джон укрытие Шерлока.

– Зато весьма эффективно, – самодовольно ответил Шерлок.

Быстрая инвентаризация шкафов привела их к пониманию, что все стаканы в квартире были или разбитыми или грязными, поэтому мужчины устроились на противоположных концах дивана со своими любимыми кружками. (В последнее время, когда Джон сидел в своём кресле, Шерлок жаловался, что тот находится «слишком далеко»).

– Когда-то к нам в больницу обратился парень, которого укусил в пенис верблюжий паук, – вспомнил Джон после третьей кружки виски.

Шерлок поморщился. 

– Как ему это удалось?

– Я тоже захотел это узнать! Оказывается, это было сделано намеренно. Через неделю он должен был демобилизоваться, а некоторые солдаты становятся из-за этого суеверными. Я предполагаю, что он думал, что это на несколько дней отвлечёт его от боевого дежурства.

– И у него это получилось?

– Вышло слишком кроваво. Как ты знаешь, в этой области очень много сосудов. Ты хотел бы, чтобы человек, сделавший такое, прикрывал _твою_ спину в зоне боевых действий?

– Нет, не хотел бы, – серьёзно ответил Шерлок, снова наполнив кружку Джона.

– Это даже не забавно. Несколько недель спустя в больницу обратился другой солдат, на этот раз женщина. Та же история – несколько дней до переброски, таинственный укус верблюжьего паука в интимное место. Она хотела, чтобы я поставил её на ограниченное дежурство. Разумеется, мне пришлось отказать ей в просьбе.

– Почему это? – спросил Шерлок идеального мужчину-натурала. Только не такого уж натурала на самом деле. Джон засмеялся.

– Ну, ты знаешь старую поговорку, – ответил Джон, делая паузу, чтобы глотнуть виски из кружки.

Шерлок скривился, когда Джон добавил: 

– Укус в член лучше, чем одна женщина на двоих!(2)

Шерлок закрыл лицо руками. 

– Это, – приглушённо заворчал он, – худшая шутка, которую я когда-либо слышал.

– Однако, она забавная. Ты засмеялся, – улыбнулся Джон.

– Я этого не делал, – возразил Шерлок.

– Сделал. Про себя. Я это услышал.

– Джон, ты не можешь услышать, как кто-то... Почему я вообще пытаюсь взывать к разуму, когда ты в таком состоянии? – драматически произнёс Шерлок, закатив глаза к потолку.

Возможно, он разговаривает с Богом. Или с Майкрофтом, если жучки вернулись. Мерзкие жучки, которых они нашли и раздавили. Не один из них определённо не вернётся. Член Шерлока находился в безопасности. Оба их члена. Члены. Это казалось забавным. Ох, члены, вот именно. Как и яички!

Забрав кружку у Джона, Шерлок вместе со своей собственной кружкой и бутылкой виски понёс всё это на кухню. Вернувшись, он протянул Джону стакан воды.

Джон с подозрением посмотрел на стакан.

– Ты такой смешной, когда пьяный, – заметил Шерлок.

– Тебе это нравится, – произнёс Джон с полной убежденностью.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

– Думаю, да, – прошептал он так тихо, что Джон пропустил бы это, если бы не прислушался.

Хорошо, что Джон умел слушать Шерлока, поэтому замечал и его смех про себя, и скрытую ото всех нежность. И было очень приятно, что Шерлок позволял ему это, всё больше и больше за последний месяц.

– Теперь выпей всю воду, – попросил Шерлок, усаживаясь рядом с Джоном. – Если ты этого не сделаешь, у тебя будет завтра ужасное похмелье, и ты знаешь, что будешь обвинять в этом меня.

– Конечно, буду, – согласился Джон, зевнув. – Это будет твоя вина. – Выпив воду, он отодвинул на журнальном столике несколько журналов, чтобы освободить место для кружки. Его внимание привлекла статья о желудочно-кишечных паразитах. – О, я должен поесть, прежде чем засну. То, что лежит в запечатанном контейнере в холодильнике – съедобно?

Шерлок наклонил голову. 

– Нет, если ты не жаждешь нарушить несколько законов и сильное культурное табу.

Джон обдумал эту фразу со всех сторон. 

– Нет, я не настолько голодный, – решил он.

Без предупреждения Шерлок вдруг крикнул во всю мощь своих лёгких: 

– Миссис Хадсон!

Джон по-совиному моргнул.

– Она весь день готовила какой-то суп, – объяснил Шерлок нормальным тоном. – Я уверен, что она будет рада принести тебе тарелку супа.

– М-м-м... звучит восхитительно, – сонно произнёс Джон. – Ты – хороший бойфренд.

Шерлок замер на месте. Он иногда так делал.

– Мне никто до этого не дарил верблюжьих пауков, – признался Джон, положив голову на плечо Шерлока. – Разбуди меня, когда она принесёт суп.

***

(1) – Lagavulin (рус. Лагаву́лин) – марка одного из известных шотландских односолодовых виски, производимого на одноимённой винокурне. Название происходит от гэльского lag a’mhuilin и переводится как «впадина у мельницы».  
(2) – Оригинал пословицы на английском: «A bite on the wang's worth two in the bush!». Дословный перевод: «Птица в руке лучше, чем две в кустах!»


End file.
